Declaración de amor
by Ani Teen Lyoko
Summary: Lo dice todo el titulo... RxBB 100%


Este fic lo hice para remplazar al songfic "Tan Distintos", que lo tuve que sacar porque me dijeron que no se puede poner la letra de una canción, por más que pongas como se llama y a quien le pertenece.

**Discraimer: **Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Declaración de amor**

Era un día tranquilo en la torre T. Parecía como si los villanos se hubieran tomado unas vacaciones.

Podría ponerme a relatar con lujo de detalles que estaba haciendo cada titán en ese día tan poco inusual. Pero esta historia se enfoca en una chica en especial. Este relato cuenta sobre Raven:

La chica gótica estaba en su cuarto meditando. Pero su concentración es interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Cuando Raven abrió, no había nadie. Solamente pudo encontrar una carta y un bello collar violeta con un dije de un corazón, en la entrada de su habitación.

La muchacha mitad demonio dejó el hermoso collar en su mesita de luz y abrió la carta, la cual decía:

"_Querida Rae:_

_Te escribo esta carta para expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Por favor solamente tómate unos minutos para leerla:_

_Esta carta me tomo horas escribirla. Pues no sabía como expresarte lo que siento por ti. _

_Al final me decidí a escribirte un pequeño poema que demuestre cuanto te quiero:_

_No me importa cuantas veces me grites,_

_No importa cuantas veces me pegues,_

_Porque nada va a cambiar lo que siento…_

_No sabes Rae, cuanto te quiero. _

_Eh intentado tantas veces expresarte mis sentimientos,_

_Pero siempre pierdo en el intento._

_Pues cuando te miro a los ojos,_

_No hay forma de no perderme en ellos._

_Tal vez tú me creas un niño payaso e inmaduro,_

_Pero todo lo que hago es por verte feliz._

_Por que no hay vergüenza que no supere, _

_Si al final del día te veo sonreír._

_Cuando soy como un marino perdido,_

_Tú eres la estrella que me muestra el camino._

_Por eso y mucho más te recompensaré:_

_Y a tu lado siempre estaré._

_Si tú lloras,_

_Yo llorare contigo._

_Si tú ríes,_

_Yo reiré contigo._

_Si alguien te daña,_

_Consuelo yo te daré._

_Aunque sea el fin del mundo,_

_Contigo siempre estaré. _

_Hay dos palabras que me gustarían mencionarte, pero en persona. Así que si quieres verme, te estaré esperando en la playa._

_Con Amor…_

_Chico Bestia."_

La chica de ojos violetas no pudo evitar sonrojarse al leer la carta. Y, aunque no lo admitiera, ella también sentía algo por él. Así que se puso el collar que le había regalado el chico verde y salio de su cuarto, rumbo a la playa.

Mientras tanto en la playa el chico con cabello verde estaba sentado mirando al sol que estaba por ponerse. "_No la culpo si no viene, después de todo… ¿quién podría amar a alguien como él?_"

-No sabia que eras poeta…- Era la voz de Raven, y, al parecer, había leído su carta.

-¿Te, te gustó?

-Si, y mucho.-Dijo usando un tono de voz que no la había escuchado usar nunca hasta ese momento. Era un tono de voz tierno.

-Entonces… ¿Qué querías decirme?- Ella ya sabia que quería decirle el chico verde, pero aun así quiso escuchárselo decir saliendo de sus labios.

Chico Bestia se puso muy nervioso en ese momento. Encima de todo, los pocos rayos de sol que iluminaban el rostro de la gótica, la hacían parecer más bella aun. "Bien, Chico Bestia es el momento", se dijo a si mismo para darse ánimos. Se armó de valor y se lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos:

-Rae, yo te, te, Rae yo te amo. Pero quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.

Raven, en vez de contestar, beso a su pretendiente, justo en el momento que los últimos rayos de sol se asomaban por el horizonte.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Le dijo la chica mitad demonio a su, ahora, novio y se volvieron a besar.

Ambos disfrutaron cada segundo del beso, como si fuera el último de sus vidas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, por más que sea corto. Dejen Rewievs. Díganme si hay faltas de ortografía, porque hay algunas que el World no me las detecta. Lean mis otras historias y, sobre todo, ¡disfruten las vacaciones!…

Besos

**Ani Teen Lyoko**


End file.
